Sing me to sleep, fallen star
by yo soy la princesa
Summary: Bonnie wanted to start her life anew. What she didn't expect though was another suitcase; a luggage in the form of Damon Salvatore. The same Damon, who, despite not exactly being her enemy anymore, drives her crazy everyday. Still, she comes back for more. Somewhere in between the banters and glares, something deeper and fonder lies. ' What would I do here, without you, anyway? '


**All right, before anyone decides to come after me with an ax; this story is not stolen. It's mine.**

**For those of you who didn't get a chance to read my author note on the previous account, I'll explain everything again. :)**

**I wanted to start over, so I did. I got a new account and abandoned the old one, completely forgetting about the story that I started writing there. Because honestly, I didn't think I was going to continue it... but since quite a few of you wanted me to, I moved it over here to do that. This is where I'm staying and this is where I'll be writing.**

**Again, thank you all _so much_ for the support! You guys are awesome! *-* **

**The chapter is updated, as promised. I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p>Silence. Odd how many sounds it held; odd how many hues and scents lingered inside of it so restlessly.<p>

Sheila Bennett has been buried under the ground for two years now, resting beneath sunrises and swaying grass, yet still... in her bedroom floated the whisper of her perfumes, of the herbs and liquor that she used nearly everyday back then. The ghost of her presence was fading agonizingly slowly, flowing through time; burning though faint, like moonlight.

Sometimes it still felt like a dream... a distant nightmare. But it was a nightmare from the past; something that Bonnie decided to leave behind completely. She has learned enough throughout the ups and downs of her life to know, that moving on did not mean abandoning anyone. The people she loved, dead or alive, remained as a part of her soul forever, deep inside the heart of it, buried safely at the bottom. Nothing and no one could rip them out of her.

That was why she hasn't felt too guilty about moving. Mystic Falls was drenched with tragic memories of death, broken hearts, evil. Perhaps every place had some of that, but here, it felt too personal. And she didn't know much about The Other Side, except that it trapped dead, supernatural creatures within its grasp, until they found peace.

Sheila would never find peace if she had to keep on looking out for her granddaughter. That was for sure.

Breathing in the faint scent of her, of the old house that Bonnie practically grew up in, she closed her eyes.

'' Soon, grams, '' she whispered to the emptiness around.

'' Soon what? ''

The voice startled her, making her eyes snap open. There was Damon Salvatore himself, standing in front of her, all flesh and bones. Tall, dark, dangerous, wearing leather, carrying the entire universe behind the sapphire sky inside his eyes.

It seemed that he forgot to bring his arrogant smirk along with him. There was something unusually soft about his face expression. She couldn't quite figure it out.

Sighing, she bent over to pick up books off the floor, proceeding to finish what she has started before the wistfulness took over.

'' Why did I ever invite you in, remind me again? ''

One corner of his mouth lifted upwards; the smile looked almost sad. He ran his index finger along her leather-bound journal, as if debating with himself about what to say next. Bonnie dropped the last few grimoires inside the opened suitcase on her desk. She could see dust dancing in the sunlit air between her and Damon, lazily. She crossed her arms, studying him, as though trying to learn him off by heart and once again, figure him out.

'' You know, '' he began finally, still running his finger across the leather, '' I'm a little hurt. Were you just going to leave without a goodbye? ''

She raised her eyebrows. '' Damon, I invited you. You didn't show up. ''

'' Ah, you see, that's a moot point. ''

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She felt strangely disappointed when she found his chair empty. More disappointed than she would have liked to admit. The farewell party was indeed quite small and private, but she left him a text message, telling him about it. If he was busy, he could have stopped by anyway, at least for a minute or two. He could have even called. But he didn't.

Nervous as she was now, she also was achingly warmed by his presence; most of the time she was pulling on her hair and cursing, because Damon frustrated her_ that_ much, but he became such a constant part of her life that - no matter how ridiculous it sounded - she knew she would miss him.

Finally, he lifted his eyes to her.

'' You look different today. ''

Of course she did; all her long curls were gone, cut short, straight, tucked behind her ears.

'' So do you. New jacket? ''

With these words, she made her way to the kitchen. He followed.

'' I was meant to compliment you, but I'm not very good. ''

Pouring cold water into a glass, she felt his eyes leave her again, focusing on the garden behind the window.

'' The power of compliments fades when you use it on someone you insult all the time. ''

She leaned against the counter, swallowing the liquid down her throat. By now she couldn't even recall how many times exactly her and Damon fell into either a fiery banter or a serious quarrel, when one challenged the other, ice trying to tame fire, wind trying to move earth.

When he looked at her again, something so _innocent_ gleamed in his eyes so clearly it almost broke her heart. She still couldn't find a name for that gentleness, though.

'' You're beautiful. No matter what shit I say. ''

It seemed that all she was able to do was blink and blink, while her heart pounded through her shirt and her thoughts clouded with the sweetness of his words.

'' Where is that coming from? '' She asked, quietly, warily almost.

'' Just so you know. ''

'' Smooth, '' she breathed.

For the first time since he came in, his smirk made an appearance. It was cocky, but also very warm. '' Oh, I am. Want to run your hands all over me and check? ''

Her stomach clenched.

'' No, thank you. ''

'' You sure? ''

'' Absolutely. ''

'' Your loss. ''

'' Yours, really. ''

He raised an eyebrow. '' I know. ''

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself, shaking her head. Now, as they were standing here and falling back into their old routine, with a hint of sadness in the air, everything felt right again. Except that sadness.

'' So, when are we leaving? ''

Oh, she almost forgot about that part. '' In ten mi- uh, what? ''

Did she just hear him say ' we '?

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. '' I asked you when are we leaving. ''

Indeed, she did hear that.

'' Where are _you_ going? ''

Damon shrugged. '' Anywhere. ''

'' Anywhere? ''

'' Well, yeah? Anywhere the road will take us. ''

Utterly baffled, Bonnie blinked some more.

'' What are you talking about Damon? ''

He frowned. '' Our trip to Lafayette. ''

'' This is not a trip. I'm moving there. And I still don't understand what you're talking about. ''

His frown deepened. '' Didn't you know I'll come with you? ''

'' Um, no? ''

This had to be some kind of a joke.

'' Well, I am. I just decided that now. Or maybe long ago. What would I do here, without you, anyway? Besides dying of boredom? ''

If it was possible, the world as she knew it began crumbling beneath her feet in an utterly new way, making her head spin.

Was he drunk, by any chance? She couldn't really smell bourbon on him, but then, she probably didn't have to.

'' Damon, this isn't funny. Look, I don't have- ''

He put his finger to her mouth. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to bite it off or... she let her thoughts trail off there, trying hard to focus on him and everything he was saying to her. His eyes bored so deeply into hers; she would have thought that he was trying to compel her if she was human.

'' Shhh, you're talking nonsense today. '' He whispered. '' Honestly, I understand more when you mumble those ancient spells under your nose. ''

His gaze fell down to her mouth, then flew up to her eyes again in a hypnotizing gesture that she couldn't help but mirror.

He retreated his hand back into his pocket and only then she felt like she could speak.

'' All right, '' she challenged. '' Where is your suitcase, then? ''

Damon snorted. '' What do I need a suitcase for? ''

'' Oh, I don't know, clothes maybe? ''

'' I'll buy new ones. ''

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. '' Toothbrush? ''

He bit down on his lip seductively, amused. '' I'll use yours. ''

'' Damon. ''

'' Bonnie. ''

She threw him a glare.

'' _Damon_. ''

He leaned in, placed his mouth just by her ear and murmured, '' Bonnie. ''

His hot breath flooded her there, sending chills down her spine. She closed her eyes momentarily.

The loud, beeping noise of a car horn broke up the little moment. She looked out the window, then back to where Damon was standing; but he was already gone.

Confused, she walked back into the living room.

Her suitcases were gone, too.

What the hell was going on?

The taxi outside beeped again. She stepped out onto the front porch... and when she did, her eyes widened immediately.

Damon was sitting inside of the taxi, at the back, completely relaxed, patting the seat beside him.

'' Your suitcases are already in the trunk. Now get _your_ glorious trunk in, or we'll be late to the airport. ''

She turned around slowly, locking the door. She expected Damon to be out of the vehicle by then, laughing his ass off because his joke was so wonderful and he couldn't believe her face expression. But when she faced him again, he was tapping his fingers impatiently against the seat.

'' _Today_, '' he singsonged, in another words telling her to _hurry the hell up_.

'' Today. '' She repeated, dazed.

Today was really something.

* * *

><p>The road stretched on in front of them, grey and bright, bathed in the yellow sunlight. It was comfortably quiet; Damon was looking out the window, lost in his thoughts, as Bonnie was lost in hers. She didn't last too long, though; her incredulous curiosity refused to back down.<p>

'' Is this some kind of trick to get me to change my mind and stay? ''

Creased lines carved in Damon's forehead as his head snapped in her direction. '' Okay, that's just mean. ''

'' I'm serious, Damon. Did Elena set you up for it? ''

'' You wound me. No, she didn't. And,_ rude_, for you to think that I'd act as a burden to take you down. If we wanted to put you off from leaving, we'd put Gilbert in the car with you. Or... Lockwood, maybe. No, wait. _Donovan_. Or I'd tie you up and throw you into a well. My personal favorite method. Not that I ever used it before, but... there's always that first time. '' He mused, smiling at her with ardent playfulness.

Bonnie glared at him yet again in clear exasperation.

'' ... Fine, '' he sighed dramatically. '' If you must know, I have some business to attend to. ''

'' In Lafayette, of all the places on Earth? ''

'' I know, right? Isn't that a funny coincidence? ''

'' I'd rather call it tragic. ''

'' Romantic, in other words. Mmm, '' he hummed, pleased. '' Are you saying that you got the hots for me? Flattery _will_ get you everywhere, Bennett. Especially with me. ''

'' How profound. ''

'' Hey, there's nothing shallow in appreciating being appreciated. ''

She gave up then, resting her cheek against the cool glass of the window, watching the people and houses they were swiftly passing by. Focusing on more sensible thoughts. Her new house... new college, new surroundings.

It already felt like the past was being pulled away from her. But it was a strange sensation; numb almost, in many ways. She knew it would all really hit her only after a while.

The ride became quiet again, pleasantly still. When she brought her eyes back to Damon, his own were closed, his head leaned back comfortably. He looked innocent, completely peaceful, and she wondered if he fell asleep.

Well, she was almost sure that the moment they will reach the plane he will wave goodbye to her anyway. It had to happen, right...?

'' He's asleep, '' the taxi driver said, confirming her suspicions. A light smile appeared on her face.

'' Well, finally a moment of peace. ''

The elderly man chuckled. '' Ah, I'm sure you don't mean that. Although love indeed is a wicked, complicated thing. ''

Bonnie was very glad that she decided not to drink anything yet, because she would have choked.

'' Oh, we're... we're not together, '' she answered politely.

He gasped. '' You're married! ''

'' God, _no_. ''

'' No? '' He asked, looking at her curiously through the mirror. '' Even though he's following you all the way to Louisiana? ''

'' This is just a joke. He will go home, so you're probably going to have to drive him ba- '' she paused suddenly as wariness settled in. '' How do you know where I'm going? ''

The man smiled mysteriously. '' You're not the only one who's different, Bonnie. ''

It took her a few seconds to absorb his words, no more.

'' You're a _warlock_? ''

'' Indeed, I am. With great intuition, I might add. Time does nothing to change that. ''

'' And you can sense where I'm going? '' Bonnie prompted, intrigued, though still wary.

She was a witch, but she could never sense things like that. Especially without physical contact and-

'' No, no, '' he said, frowning. '' Your boyfriend told me that. ''

Huh. That explained everything.

'' He's not my boyfriend... ''

'' Sorry, dear. Husband. ''

'' He's not my- ''

'' My, my, did you notice the abrupt change of weather lately? It feels like we're out in Sahara deserts. ''

Well. _Her_ intuition was telling her that this was going to be a long, long journey.


End file.
